Examine certain specific membrane transport systems in normal and malignant cells, particularly in the inner mitochondrial membrane and the plasma membrane. Our efforts will be directed specifically to the study of the transport of the following: H+ ions, generated by mitochondria during respiration as the driving force for other transport processes and for energy conservation in the form of ATP, a central compound in the integration of intra- and extra-mitochondrial metabolism; Ca2+, and intracellular (messenger) ion regulating numerous cellular activities; and glucose, lactic acid, amino acids, tricarboxylic acid cycle intermediates, and reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide, key compounds in the fundamental energy metabolism of cells.